


We Got This

by animealyssa



Series: Obey Me Boys as Dads [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Fatherhood, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animealyssa/pseuds/animealyssa
Summary: the mammon installment of my 'boys as dads' series.
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Obey Me Boys as Dads [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932913
Comments: 34
Kudos: 257





	1. Conception

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends and welcome to mammon! i hope this satisfies you all for now - enjoy!

There was no secret that Mammon was in love with you, and everybody knew, except for him - but the feelings only amplified after your transformation. You were the most beautiful human that Mammon had ever seen, and an even more stunning demon. Your wings matched your physique and your horns framed your head perfectly. After seeing you in your demon form for the first time, Mammon knew he was in love and was finally able to admit it. He was finally able to actually kiss you for the first time, his own demon form emerging to take you in his arms, wrapping his wings around you to hold you close as he let his emotions take control.

“About damn time.” you mumbled against his lips. Before he could fight back or try anything else you had put your lips back on his. With that, you had become an item. You had pretty much moved into his room a few weeks later and life had moved on as normal, with the exception of the two of you being together. You were still having gaming sessions with Levi and still went on regular shopping and lunch dates with Asmo and a couple of new friends you had made since transforming.

Currently, it was the end of the school year. You and all the brothers had finally completed all your RAD coursework, graduating from the academy - minus Lucifer who had finished a couple terms prior to the rest of you. You were currently slumped over the couch in Asmo’s room, your legs stretched across Mammon’s lap as Asmo pranced around his room. Satan leaned up against the wall as Asmo declared that they needed to celebrate.

“Oooh, I know! Let’s go clubbing! The Fall is open all night tonight and the drinks are discounted for graduates.” he declared, flaring his arms around as he spoke.

“We could put it all on Lucifer’s tab, too. He mentioned something earlier about going to the Demon Lord’s castle tonight, and not coming back until morning.” Satan added with a smirk. You rolled your eyes, knowing the implications that Satan was making.

“If we’re doing that, then obviously I’m in! What about you, treasure?” Mammon asked you, gently squeezing your kneecap to get you to look up at him. Knowing that this would be a perfect opportunity to get laid, it was a perfect idea and a no brainer to agree too. Though Mammon would never argue sex anyways, it would be fun to dress up and tease him all night long.

“Sounds like fun. Asmo - we should invite the others.” you said to him. He squealed about how it was a good idea and then kicked everyone out to get ready. You trailed with Mammon back to his room and immediately shifted through the closet for something to wear. You had plenty of dresses, thanks to Asmo, and all were sure to drive Mammon crazy. If you were lucky, your night would end up with the both of you having multiple orgasms as celebrations.

“This is gonna be awesome, baby! Putting it all on Lucifer’s tab and all - we can get the good stuff!” Mammon said while he ripped his shirt off and went over to his dressier shirts. Your eyes immediately went to his toned body and he smirked as he turned around and saw you staring. “Like what ya see?” he asked before picking out a black button up shirt and putting that on.

“Of course I do, dummy. I date you.” you commented before digging back into your clothing. He let out a laugh as you finally found something that you could wear. It was a simple black bodycon dress that was a little too short for your comfort most times, but perfect for the occasion. The neckline plunged a deep V down the chest and would reveal a perfect amount of skin to him - Mammon was a boobs guy and you knew it would drive him nuts. You picked out a pair of shoes to go with it and headed to the bathroom to get ready.

“Hey - no free show?! You got one, it’s only fair!” he called as you turned on your heel to head into the bathroom. You rolled your eyes as you turned to face him, shirt still undone.

“No, that’s going to be for later.” you said to him with a wink, entering the ensuite.

“Later?!” he called as you shut the door, securing the lock to make sure he wouldn’t bother you. You heard Mammon mumbling on the other side of the door but couldn’t exactly hear what he was saying as you stripped and got ready, sliding the dress up your body. You let your hair drape over your shoulders and applied some make up before slipping your shoes on and spraying your perfume - Mammon’s favorite. You’d have him going crazy before you even left the house - he’d probably try to stop you from leaving and just keep you here. But being able to club on Lucifer’s dime without him knowing (yet) was something you couldn’t pass up.

“Treasure - come on, let’s go!” he called. You opened the door to the bathroom and found him pacing at the bottom of the stairs. Hearing the sound of heels clicking on the floor, Mammon turned around to face you, jaw dropping. “Oh my - _shit,_ baby everyone’s gonna be all over ya!” he said, practically running to your side.

“Oh? Do you want me to change then?” you asked him, raising a perfectly shaped brow to him. Mammon looked offended as a scoff escaped his lips.

“Hell fuckin’ no! Don’t say a god damn stupid thing like that - you’re lucky you have THE Great Mammon as ya boyfriend to keep the other demons away!” he said, wrapping arms around your lower back and dragging you to him. The two of you matched, black on black, and would look absolutely stunning together tonight.

“My protector.” You said, placing a gentle kiss on his lips and pulling away before he could get too needy. The Avatar of Greed growled a little bit when you pulled back, wanting you all to himself. You were igniting the fire that you wanted to play with - getting him started. “Come on, Asmo is probably driving Satan crazy.” you said, tugging his arm and pulling him with you. He let out a grunt as you walked him up the stairs and out of the room, meeting Asmo and Satan in the hallway.

“You look so fucking hot!!” Asmo squealed, going over and reaching to give your breasts a squeeze before Mammon intervened, pushing you backwards into his arms and out of Asmo’s way. Asmo was wearing a sheer pink duo-chromatic button-up top and pink jeans with white dress shoes, while Satan opted for a look more like Mammon’s in a green shirt and buttons all the way up - whereas Mammon only buttoned about half of his chest, exposing his abs.

“Back off, Asmo!” Mammon snapped. Asmo was just about to retaliate when Satan cut in.

“Are we going, or what? I have some succubi waiting for my arrival.” Satan asked bored from the doorway. Asmo taunted Satan the whole way about having his ‘bitches’ waiting for him while Mammon’s arm stayed glued around your shoulders. Upon arrival to the club, you found the rest of your group and immediately began drinking. It didn’t take long for everyone to get completely drunk.

Satan ordered Demonus for everyone as soon as you waked in and the shots just kept coming after that. You had discovered after transforming that one of the best things about being a demon was that your tolerance was way higher and you could drink more than you used to. Once you were pretty wasted, enough to start feeling slightly dizzy when moving, you and Mammon hit the dance floor. Satan had already disappeared to some back room with his hoard of succubi and Asmo and the rest of your friends were still taking shots, but Mammon dragged you out anyway.

In your haze you had decided that grinding your ass on him was a good idea, and he liked the feeling because he was dragging you closer to him, hips moving against yours as his hand splayed out across your stomach keeping you there. His head went to your neck as he breathed you in, hot breath hitting your skin as he panted. You felt a bulge at your backside as he grew hard from the friction, his grip on you getting stronger the more and more he got turned on.

Fingers grazing the skin under your dress, it was your turn to start feeling the heat as Mammon trailed upwards, hitting the hem of your panties and running a finger straight up the middle to your wet core. Instinctively, you threw your head back against his bare chest as his lips made their way up to your ear.

“You’re so fuckin’ hot, baby - been teasin’ me all night lookin’ like that.” he growled, fangs nipping at your earlobe as he palmed your heat, ass grinding into his erection in response. “ _Fuck._ ” he moaned, head dipping down to your neck again. No one in the crowd paid any mind to the two of you - you were just another horny couple that got too drunk and too handsy in public.

“Mammon…” you whined out, and for a moment you thought there was no way he heard you but his grind into you proved you wrong. He was aching hard and you were sopping wet, the both of you being overcome with desire. You choked out a moan as he leaned up to whisper to you again.

“Tell the Great Mammon what you want, treasure. You want me to fuck ya right here? Shove my fingers up that sweet, sweet pussy of yours? In front of everyone?” he asked you seductively, dragging his fingertip over your soaking wet panties again, earning a moan from your mouth.

“Oh fuck, Mammon…” you moaned to him. That one caught a few eyes that quickly looked away upon seeing on of the seven Lords behind you, a growl ripping from his throat.

“They don’t get to see my treasure like this. Only _I_ get to see you like this, got that?” he growled. You were about to let out a response but it was too late - Mammon had swept you off your feet and led you up some stairs and to a room - a room that he had a key for, apparently. Once inside, he locked the door and shoved you backwards.

“Mammon…” his lips had attached to your neck, key forgotten and thrown to the side as his lips trailed downward. The room you were in resembled something of a hotel, with just one bed along the wall and a bathroom.

“I knew we weren’t gonna make it back - I got us this room for the night.” his voice sent shivers up your spine as he looked back up at you, eyes glowing gold with desire. “Now, you’re gonna tell me what you want, treasure.” he unceremonsionuly brought your dress over your shoulders and off your body, making a mess of you in the process.

“I want - _fuck, Mammon_ \- _”_ you let out as his fingers grazed your nub openly, your hands fumbling at the remainder of his shirt clumsily. “Inside - me - _fuck!_ ” you moaned as you felt him rip your panties in two and shove his teasing fingers up inside of your needy, needy pussy.

“My treasure wants her pussy to be filled… _fuck_.” It was Mammon’s turn to let out a groan as you palmed his erection, now working to get his pants off to be able to touch him. You let out a moan as he curved his fingers into your pussy, squeezing his cock through the clothing and making him let out a cursed moan.

You finally got everything off of him, the two of you at least mostly naked, as you began to stroke his rock hard cock. Precum leaking from the tip as you gently pumped him, a moan of pure ecstasy escaping from lips as he began to pump into you faster. Your legs started to tremble as he had you hook your legs around his waist, allowing him to enter you quicker. You started to jerk him quicker in response and he cried out, head on your shoulder.

“I fuckin’ need to fuck you - and I need it _now_.” he said, demon form emerging as he flew you both over to the bed, taking his fingers out of you. Whining at the loss of contact you watched as he greedily licked his fingers clean of you before spreading your legs out for him and thrusting himself in to you. You moaned out at the feeling of him filling you perfectly, like his dick was made for only your pussy. “Oh fuck _yes_.” he said, giving you two seconds to adjust before he started to pound into your pussy.

“Fuckin - _Mammon!_ ” you moaned loudly, not caring who heard. Let the whole damn club hear you - you didn’t care. All that mattered was how _good_ Mammon was able to make you feel without even trying. You felt a release building almost immediately, brain to fuzzy and cunt too needy to try and fight it. You felt like you were on cloud nine as Mammon pounded into you hard, hitting your g-spot at every thrust and making you see stars, body trembling around him in pleasure.

“ _Fuck_ you’re the most beautiful fuckin’ demon I’ve ever seen - with the tightest fuckin’ pussy…” he breathed out after your demon form emerged in your pleasure. His thrusts were erratic and his moans were loud, the two of you a mess on the bed as the sounds of sex echoed off the walls. “You like when I fuck you like this, treasure?” he asked, pulling your head to look at him.

“Yes Mammon - _oh god_ I’m so close, baby - ” you cried out as his mouth took in one of your nipples for extra pleasure, your body almost at its tipping point as Mammon let out a moan. He was close too - you could tell by the way he was thrusting and panting. “Mammon - Mammon harder, please Mammon!” you begged him loudly, shamelessly needing a release. His hands went to your ass as they dragged your hips upwards, allowing him to plow into you harder.

“You fuckin’ like that - _ugh, fuck_ \- you like that treasure? Ro - rou - _shit!_ ” Mammon lost his train of thought as he could feel you tightening around him, an orgasm about to wreck your body. He bit down on your neck as you screamed, one of his hands reaching between you to start circling your nub. That was all you needed for you to get sent over the edge and you screamed.

“Mammon - coming - coming!” You screamed to him as you let your pleasure take over your body, back arching into him and hips slamming to meet his. Your cunt clenched around Mammon’s cock as you spilled out onto him, juices seeping out and running down your thighs as you came loudly.

“ _Fuck yes_ treasure, you come on my fuckin’ cock - _fuck!_ ” Mammon came next with a loud roar that was loud enough for people to know what was going on inside the room. He thrust once more before stilling, his seed pumping deep into your body as your muscles finally relaxed, coming down from your high. Mammon panted, catching his breath before he slid his softening cock out of you, a mixture of both your orgasms seeping out of you. Kissing your forehead, he stood up. “Stay here.” he whispered.

Mammon disappeared into the ensuite and came back out shortly later, pressing a wet cloth to your sex and cleaning you up. Once he was done, he wrapped his arms around you and brought you under the blankets on the bed, nuzzling his head into the crook of your neck, breathing in your scent.

“Love you, Mammon.” you said sleepily, succumbing to your exhaustion. You didn’t miss how he said it back though, pressing another kiss to you before you fell asleep.

——

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” you cursed, staring down at your D.D.D calendar in your friends room. It had been about a month and a half since you had gone clubbing to celebrate graduation - Lucifer had been _livid_ once the bill came in but thankfully, Diavolo was there as well and foot the whole thing. You had been feeling a little off the past few weeks, but thought nothing of it at first until you had glanced down at your calendar and realized something very, very important: you were late.

“Relax babe, Paige is almost here with the test!” one of your new friends Desiree said to you, pushing you to sit down rather than pace. You were absolutely freaking out about the possibility of being pregnant - it was going to change everything.

“Mammon is gonna fucking _freak_. Shit - how could we be so fucking stupid?!” you said, throwing your head in your hands. If you were pregnant - which at this point you didn’t doubt you weren’t - Mammon was going to go fucking crazy. You had accepted when you started dating that he didn’t seem the type, being greedy and all he didn’t want to give up more of his time. This was going to change everything.

“Alright, I’m here. Pee on the stick and wait three minutes. Box says the line might be faint, or it could be very visible, depending.” Paige said, running into Desiree’s room and handing a box to you. Groaning, you stood up to head to the bathroom. Doing as you were told, you did the test and turned it over, placing it face down on the counter and set a timer for three minutes. “What are you gonna do?” Paige asked from the doorway once you said you were waiting.

“Fuck if I know. He’s - I don’t know what he’s gonna do, Paige. _Fuck._ ” you said, stressing yourself out. “I can’t do it without him.” you mumbled, sitting on the floor. Your alarm went off a few seconds later and you felt your heart skip a beat.

“You need to look at it.” Desiree said from over Paige’s shoulder. Both girls stared you down until you got up, walking over to the counter. Turning it over, you saw a _very_ positive dark line. You let out a breath and felt your heart begin to race.

“It’s positive - like, _very_ positive.” you said, showing them. You shakily breathed out once more, trying to form a thought. “I have to tell him tonight. I can’t keep it from him - he’ll know something’s up and _fuck_.” you had started to tremble, both of your friends putting an arm on your shoulder.

“Breathe - breathe! Everything’s gonna be okay. It will be fine.” Paige said comfortingly.

“And if it’s not, let us know and we’ll kick his ass until it is.” Desiree said.

After that, you left them and went back to the House of Lamentation. You had brought the test with you to show him, and had tried rehearing the words in your head on the way over, every scenario possible playing out in your head for how this was going to go. It’s not that you think Mammon wouldn’t be a _good_ father, it’s that you think he didn’t want to be one to begin with. And now you were going to fuck it all up.

Entering the house you were pleased that no one was walking about, so you headed straight back to the bedroom. Walking in, you saw Mammon laying on the couch, watching something on his D.D.D when his head perked up hearing the door open.

“You’re back!” he said happily, throwing his D.D.D on the couch as he got up to greet you at the bottom of the stairs. Mammon placed a kiss on your lips as you melted into him. However, he pulled away much too quickly and was silent when looking at you, observing you. _Shit, he’s gonna know something’s up._ “What’s wrong, treasure?” he asked you.

“I - I have to tell you something.” you said to him, walking over to sit down on the couch. He followed and sat down next to you, watching your hands fumble in your bag for a bit and then going still.

“What is it? Wait - treasure you’re not leaving me, are ya? Please don’t say that - ” Mammon started to panic, automatically assuming the worst. You shook your head no quickly as you grabbed hold of the pregnancy test, taking a deep breath in.

“No - No Mammon, never!” you sighed before mentally saying fuck it, pulling the positive test out of your bag to show him. “Mammon, I’m pregnant.” Your heart was racing as all he could do was stare down at your hands. Tears started to spill out of your lids at his lack of reacting - no screaming, no shouting, nothing. He was completely still. You thought he could be having a heart attack if it wasn’t for a shaky breath he inhaled before speaking.

“Your - treasure what - I cleaned up - what - ” was all he managed to stutter out before he took the test out of your shaky hands and put it in his, staring at it some more. “A baby - you’re - we’re - _what?!_ ” Mammon stuttered out more words as a sob left your lips that you had been holding back, emotions coming through. Suddenly he realized that he wasn’t imagining things - that _fuck_ you were really having his baby and this was real - and that you really were in tears next to him. “Hey, treasure - no cryin’ - come here.” he opened his arms out to you and you accepted them, falling into his embrace as you rested your head on his shoulder and let your tears fall onto his shirt.

“I’m sorry - I’m sorry - ” you cried as he tried to calm you down the best he could while trying to keep _himself_ calm. Mammon - the scummy second-born - was going to have a _kid_. He’d have to keep it _alive_.

“Sorry - treasure, what the fuck for?” he asked you softly, pressing a kiss to your temple.

“This - it ruins things - everything has to change.” you said, finally looking up at him. Mammon wiped your tears from your eyes and cupped your cheek. You couldn’t tell what he was feeling - he almost looked a little hurt?

“Everything will change - but treasure, _fuck_ this is one of the best things to happen to me besides you! It was just a shock is all - we weren’t exactly plannin’ this, were we?” he said to him gently. Did you hear him right - he wanted this to happen? Was it just having a family in general or _this_?

“You - you’re not upset? You - you wanted this?” you asked him. Mammon averted your gaze slightly, a small embarassed smile coming across his features.

“W-well, maybe not _exactly_ this - and maybe not right now - but I always wanted a family with ya. Since I wanna be with ya forever, and stuff. How the fuck could I be upset with you?” he said shyly, face turning red up to his ears. “My point is, we got this, alright?” he pressed a kiss to your lips, bringing you flush against him.

“Yeah, we got this.”


	2. Pregnancy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so much longer than lucifers i'm sorry LMAO but i hope you enjoy!!! i'm also doing kinktober so go on and read that as well - they're shorter prompts but still fun and exciting! 
> 
> anyways enjoy this tooth-rotting fluff where mammon is just everything i want a husband to be

Sick and miserable were the only two words that you used to describe how you felt nowadays. You weren’t able to move very much or stand for very long before you started to get dizzy - something that freaked Mammon out the first time you had almost passed out in front of him. You had just gotten out of the shower, standing in the doorway of the bathroom to the rest of the room when you started to feel lightheaded.

“Mammon…” you called for the demon and within two seconds his attention was on you, just in time for you to nearly hit the floor. Strong arms caught you and brought you to his body as he _tried_ to not freak out.

“What’s the matter?! You okay? We need to get ya to a doctor - that ain’t normal!” Mammon rushed out. You nodded in agreement as he held you, picking you up and placing you on the bed.

“Get my D.D.D for me. I’ll call.” Luckily, you already had an appointment scheduled for the next week - but upon hearing you were passing out and feeling light headed they were able to rush you in for the same day. You threw on a tshirt dress - that was the least effort - while Mammon got you something to eat and some water to gather up some strength before you headed out. “I’m sure it’s nothing, Mammon - ” you said to him once you were on the road.

“Nothin’?! Anything I’ve looked up didn’t say anythin’ about passin’ out! Just that you’d be sick and stuff!” Mammon was freaking out as he drove the two of you to the doctors, looking over at you to make sure you were okay. You still felt light-headed and dizzy, but not nearly as much as before. When the two of you got there, you were seen right away. They drew some blood and asked you a few basic questions before walking out again, Mammon pacing the room.

“Sit down, Mammon.” you said to him as he burned a track into the floor from the pacing. He grunted and sat back down next to you as you were seated on the exam table. The doctor came back in shortly later to tell you that everything was fine with you for the most part besides slight dehydration, but they wanted to do an ultrasound to check and make sure everything was okay with the baby. As the doctor worked, they explained that sometimes bodies take a little bit of time to get used to having to share with a baby inside of you, thus the light-headedness and the sickness.

“Well, this would also do it - it looks like you’re having twins.” the doctor said, turning the monitor to face you and Mammon. Sure enough, rather than seeing one little blob like you had looked up on the internet, there were two little blobs.

“There’s _two_?!” Mammon blurt out as the doctor turned on the volume so you and Mammon could hear two heartbeats. The doctor did their best not to laugh as you tried to digest what you were seeing in front of you. Two babies. Two. Double of everything - _oh god_.

“Yes - two strong twin heartbeats. Of course, this does help explain why you almost passed out this morning simply from standing - rather than your body having to grow accustomed to one baby, yours has to do it with two. While this is exciting, it also now puts you in the high risk category.” the doctor explained to you while snapping pictures of your two little blobs.

“High risk?” You questioned, squeezing Mammon’s hand. He circled his thumb over your hand to calm you, but you could tell by his sweaty palm he was nervous now as well. This wasn’t what you came in for - you just thought they were gonna tell you to rest up and now you’re suddenly high risk. You looked back at the screen, seeing your’s and Mammon’s babies and your heart felt full - despite the panic that was brewing in you as well.

“Every twin pregnancy is considered high risk - there’s a higher chance of an early delivery and complications. They have to share resources that come into your body, so one might be bigger than the other in the end. Your case is especially higher - your twins are sharing a placenta, but are in their own sacs, making them identical. This just means that we need to keep an eye out on their growth to make sure one does not have less fluid than the other.” The doctor explained to you. You digested all the information as quickly as you could - a lot of information getting thrown at you at once.

“What happens if that’s the case?” you asked, suddenly feeling very _very_ nervous. Mammon gave your hand a squeeze for reassurance but you knew he was feeling the same as you - he had already been freaking out about your health before this.

“In that case, we would go in and remove some of the fluid with a needle to bring the levels back even. But, most of the time we can keep it under control and monitor you so that doesn’t happen. I’m going to tell you to get lots of rest for the next few months to help with the dizziness, stay in bed as much as you can and no lifting until your body adjusts.” they replied back to you with a smile.

With that, you and Mammon scheduled your next appointment (for two weeks later, which apparently was normal for twins) and left, sitting in the car in silence. You held the pictures in your shaky hands as you choked out a quiet sob, tears falling. You heard Mammon open the door on his side and before you knew it, he was on your side, wrapping his arms around you.

“Hey, it’s gonna be okay treasure - the doctor knows what they’re doin’. It’s gonna be fine.” he said to you comfortingly.

“I know - it’s just - _twins_ \- it’s overwhelming.” you sobbed as Mammon shushed you to calm you, pressing kisses to your forehead. Eventually, you calmed down, wiping your tears and looking up to face him.

“You okay now?” he asked. You nodded as he pressed a kiss to your lips, and you pressed the pictures to your chest. His hand went over yours softly as he gave you one more kiss. “We got this, remember?” You let out a little laugh as he gave you one more kiss before you left.

Listening to the doctor, you stayed in bed most of the day. Standing up in the shower was too much, so you opted for baths most of the time, which helped relax you. Your sickness started to go away around 12 weeks, at the same time you started to feel a little tight for your jeans and your emotions really ran high. Mammon walked into the closet one day to find you on the ground on your knees and tears down your face.

“Treasure - what’s wrong?” he asked, going down to you and putting his arms around you. You thanked Diavolo that Mammon was just absolutely fucking wonderful - putting up with your moods, taking care of you when you were sick and doing whatever you needed him to do. Everyone noticed a change in Mammon - which was getting hard to avoid conversation about. You hadn’t told the rest of the brothers yet, for fear or something going wrong early but now that you were out of the woods (at least partially), you were going to do it today. Except you were now a mess on the floor of yours and Mammon’s closet, jeans popped open at the zipper as your growing bump was now in the way.

“Nothing fucking fits anymore, Mammon!” you said, wiping your tears away. He sighed behind you as he kissed your temple, placing one of his hands over your belly. His whole palm covered most of it as you caught your breath, looking down at his hand. “I’m sorry. I can just wear leggings or something instead.”

“Its okay, treasure. You’re beautiful either way.” he said to you, turning you to face him and pressing a kiss to your lips. Your heart ached that you were treating him this way, but he seemed like he could care.

“Even though I look like I swallowed a basketball?” you asked him. He let out a laugh as he stood you up, kissing you again.

“It’s not that big, treasure - but yes.” he said to you. With that, you finished getting dressed, deciding on leggings and a sweater that _was_ really baggy but now was fitting a little snuggly, and walked together to the dining room, where everyone should be for breakfast. “Ready?” he asked you quietly. You gave a nod as the two of you walked into the dining room. The whole family was waiting, you had asked them to get there early so you could talk to them before they ate.

“Finally, Beel is about to start eating the _candles_.” Belphie said to you guys when you walked in. You fidgeted with the hem of your sweater as Lucifer narrowed his eyes at you. _Oh he’s definitely got it figured out._

“Uh - well - we need to tell ya something…” Mammon stammered out. You had told Mammon he was in charge of telling them since they were his brothers. “We’re - we’re having twins - I mean, she's pregnant - and it's twins - we're havin' babies…” he completed. Lucifer smirked, pleased that he had guessed what was going on. Clearly, that was not what some of them were expecting as Satan and Belphie bore expressions of shock.

“What?!” Asmo shrieked, jumping up and running to you. He took you in for a big hug, squealing and holding you tightly - enough to make you slightly dizzy. “Have those two bitches Paige and Desiree known?! Oh those _whores_ keeping it from me - especially with how I’ve made them feel!” he ranted as you started to feel sick, trying to get out of his grip.

“Hey - watch it, Asmo!” Mammon pulled his brother off of you as you rested your hand on the table to regain your sense of self. He scolded his brother as his hand went to your lower back. “She’s been fuckin’ miserable - don’t overwhelm her or anything! Or make her fuckin’ sick!” he barked.

“That was…. not what we thought.” Satan said as you looked back up. Belphie looked like he was still in shock, while Levi almost seemed like he could have cared less (you knew he did, that fucking softie) and Beel smiled widely at you two.

“Either way, congratulations to you two. You’ll be excellent parents.” Lucifer said, even looking too Mammon. This surprised everyone, even you, as Mammon went red. A compliment? To Mammon? Was Lucifer okay?

“You… you really think so?” Mammon asked. Lucifer rolled his eyes at the second-born before answering, as if the answer was obvious enough. Lucifer had noticed the way Mammon was taking care of you the past couple of weeks, bringing food to his room and holding you close.

“Yes. I do.” he said. Mammon had tried to go over and hug his brother but was promptly shoved off, as the Lucifer everyone all knew and loved was back.

The time flew by. You never were able to find out the genders, because every time you would _try_ they were hiding from the doctor. It made things a little exciting, despite how nervous you were getting to the finish line. With them being identical however, it was either going to be two girls or two boys, and their Uncles had started making bets already. You lived in over-sized t-shirts and dresses most days and hardly moved or slept, you were so big.

So far, there had been no complications. However, at your last appointment things were going to change. Mammon held your hand as you both waited for the doctor to come back and tell you that you were going to be induced the next morning. Twin B was smaller than Twin A and since you were close enough to your due date, the only way to solve this problem would be to deliver. Thankfully, you had nested enough to the point where you and Mammon would have been ready to go anyways.

“I’m nervous.” you said to Mammon that morning, sitting on the couch in his room as he had come back from bringing the first half of your things to the car.

“Me too.” he said, coming over to you and pressing a kiss to your lips. “But it’s gonna be fine, alright? You got this, we got this.” The reassuring statement that he had been telling you the whole journey was finally going to be put to the test. Both babies were head down, which meant you would be able to try for things to go naturally. Once they administered the medication to get things going, you really felt it. It had been five hours since your arrival and you had progressed like the doctors had hoped, but not without pain.

“Mammon…” you cried, holding onto his hand while he dried your tears with his thumb.

“I know, treasure. You’re doin’ so good.” he praised you, pressing a kiss to your forehead. Mammon was your biggest supporter through it all, letting you sleep on his chest and squeezing onto your bed to make you happy.

Hours passed and by the time it hit hour 13 -or at least you think you remember the doctor saying hour 13 - you were finally pushing. You could vividly remember Mammon encouraging you every step of the way, the doctors saying how close you were and how good you were doing, and the yell that you let out when the first twin arrived.

“It’s a girl!” The doctor said as the little bundle was placed on your chest. You let out a sob as Mammon kissed your forehead, screaming baby in your arms as you felt his wet cheeks on your forehead.

“She’s beautiful, treasure…” Mammon tried to compose himself as your bliss was cut short, having seemingly forgotten there was another twin, her sister, on the way. The pain began again and you had forced yourself to concentrate, both body and mind exhausted as a second scream joined the room.

“Here’s your second girl!” the doctor declared. You sobbed again, pretty sure you hadn’t stopped, as Mammon kissed you again when the second twin, tinier then her sister, was placed on your chest.

It was a whirlwind and you barely remembering being transferred to your room. You thanked the powers that be that despite being earlier than planned, both babies were perfectly healthy. Mammon couldn’t get enough of them, holding their little hands while they were sleeping on you. He had both of them wrapped around his finger - figuratively and literally - their tiny hands both fitting on his index finger as he kissed you again.

“They’re perfect, treasure. Look at ‘em - fuckin’ perfect.” he whispered to you. You nodded to him sleepily, the nurse coming in to help get them off your chest so you could rest. You had passed out shortly after Twin B was off you. You weren’t sure how long you had slept for, but when you woke up you could help but let out a little squeal. Mammon was sitting in the recliner next to you, shirtless with both babies on him. “They’re out cold.” he said to you, noticing you woke up.

“That’s probably the cutest and hottest thing I’ve ever seen.” you whispered while taking a picture of him. He chuckled quietly as you sent the picture to your friends and his brothers. Soon your phone was blowing up, demanding to know what your room number was and if you wanted visitors. You elected to ignore the messages, savoring the moment of just you with your new little family.


	3. Two Years Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and thats it for mammon! thanks for the support on this series as usual - levi will be next but he may not come until next week. my mom is in town helping me pack for a big move back home this week and i dont imagine that i'll have time to write very much. 
> 
> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/animealyssa) and be sure to check out kinktober - there's some real spicy shit coming your way.
> 
> also - normally i will not be naming the children, as it is insert, but for the sake of twins (there will be more) its just easier if i give them names. feel free to ignore them and use your own!

You heard two sets of little footsteps walking to your’s and Mammon’s bedroom. He was still out cold but you had been awake, watching the baby monitor and listening to the little nonsensical babbles that your two daughters had been speaking for the past 15 minutes. They made perfect sense to each other, but you understood absolutely none of what was said. You wondered how long it was going to take for them to climb out of their cribs and get to your bed - but when you saw Eva, the first born, finally launch herself over the rail and downward followed by Ella, the second born, you knew they were coming.

You and Mammon had stayed living in the House of Lamentation for six months after your girls were born before moving into a house of your own. You felt too cramped in the other house and had convinced Mammon that you needed a place of your own and he had actually agreed. Your house was a simple two story, not too big but also not to small. You were surprised that the Avatar of Greed paid for the whole thing up front, but he shrugged you off saying he needed to be a proper demon now. You swore you saw Lucifer's soul leave his body at the statement, if he had a soul left.

The footsteps paused outside your door, an in-depth conversation happening on who should go in first. Clearly, climbing out of bed and then coming to invade yours was serious stuff to two toddlers. You heard Mammon groan from behind you and you let out a quiet giggle.

“If we pretend to be asleep… maybe they’ll play or somethin’…” he muttered, putting his pillow over his head. The conversation was still going on outside your door of “You go!” “No, you go!”making you laugh. They were so serious when they talked together, reminding you a lot of Mammon. The majority of their personalities were exactly a carbon copy of their father, a wake up call for Mammon according to Lucifer. "Karma's a bitch" Lucifer had said to him one day.

“It won’t stop them - they’re _your_ daughters.” you said to him, taking the pillow off his head. If you had to be awake, so did he.

“Only my daughters when they’re actin’ up…” Mammon groaned, rolling onto his back and rubbing his eyes. “Fuckin’ hell, it’s only 6am… why don’t they fuckin’ sleep anymore…” he grunted as the door to the bedroom finally pushed open. The two little girls finally ran into the bedroom, using the ottoman at the end of the bed to climb up.

“Momma… momma…” they called to you, the two sets of twins with your colored hair and Mammon's blue eyes sat at the bottom of the bed. Mammon breathed a sigh of relief that for once, it wasn’t him they were asking for as you sat up slightly.

“Hi, babies. Come here.” you said, stretching your arm out to them. They happily ran up to meet you, the second born diving into your arms while her sister sat at her back, turning around to climb on her father. Caught off guard, Mammon let out a grunt as the toddler laughed. “Eva - be gentle. Daddy’s still sleepy.” you told her, running a hand through her hair.

"Daddy wants to go back to sleep." Mammon said, sighing as he pressed a series of kisses to the little girl's forehead. Ella, who was laying in your arms looking like _maybe_ she could pass out for an extra hour, jumped up seeing her sister getting all of her fathers attention and went to join them. Mammon promptly then started smothering the jealous twin in the same fashion. He was a god damn sucker for them - even when he was complaining about wanting to go back to sleep.

"Wake up Daddy!" the first born said, crawling onto his chest as her sister came up next to her.

"Visit Uncles today!" the second completed. You laughed at the pair of them as Mammon sat up, finally accepting that going back to sleep was just not going to happen for him this morning. Served him right - he had gone back to sleep the previous day while you were awake with them both.

"They're not awake right now, princess. Well, Uncle Lucifer might be - "

"Uncle Lucifer!" they both shouted in sync, cutting him off. Mammon cursed under his breath, realizing his mistake and looking at you for help. They were attached to all of his brothers somewhat equally, but _especially_ Lucifer. Mammon couldn't figure out why, but you knew it was because Lucifer spoiled them nearly as much as Mammon did. It didn’t go past you how suddenly, whenever you would get them from his study, they were bouncing off the walls.

"We're going to go see them later, alright babies? For now, do you want me to make you pancakes for breakfast?" you asked them, sitting up to get ready to get out of bed.

"I wanna help Momma!" Ella said, reaching her arms out to be picked up by you. You nodded to her as you picked her up, her sister racing right behind her.

"I help too!" she said, jumping into your other open arm. At this point, you had gotten used to carrying them both. They followed each other everywhere and stuck to each other like glue - sometimes you found them both in the same crib. They were built in best friends and whatever one did, the other did too. "Daddy, come on!" she called to Mammon, who thought that he was out of the woods.

"I'm comin' princess." he groaned with a yawn, dragging himself out of bed as you exited the room. They each rested a head on your shoulder as you made it into the kitchen, placing the two of them on the counter as you heard Mammon following behind you. You started working on food while Mammon entertained the twins, talking about whatever they dreamed about the previous night while Mammon tried to wake himself up with coffee.

"Daddy, I want milk..... please!" a little voice said softly and kindly, followed by a kiss on the cheek. Seeing how attached they were to their father made your heart warm as Mammon gave her a kiss back.

"Me too please!" the other voice asked, doing the same.

"Of course ya can. Wait here." he said. The little girls started talking amongst themselves while the two of you catered to their every whim and need. Once breakfast was complete, you set them down and let them run wild to go play while you and Mammon cleaned up. You felt arms wrap around your waist midway through as kisses started to be peppered up your temple. Small giggles escaped your lips until he finally pressed yours against his. "Good morning, treasure." he started attacking you in kisses again, picking you up to bring you onto the couch with him.

"Mammon!" you hollered as he laughed. "I was trying to clean up, you know!" he placed a kiss on your lipsas he wrapped his arms around you, bringing you to him.

"Yeah, and I wanna love on my treasure instead. Don't make me bring them in here!" Mammon said to you as he continued to kiss your cheek, making you laugh. Shortly later, as if they knew what was going on, you heard running coming towards you.

"Daddy stop bothering Momma!" Ella, the youngest said to her father, waving her hands in his face. Her sister had climbed up on the couch next to him and begun to help partake.

"What?! Botherin' her - I ain't doin' that! Just givin' her some love. Come here princess." Mammon said to her, fake offended. Ella was your sensitive one - while they were both like their father one was more sensitive than the other and it was her. With a small nod, she climbed up onto the couch and parked herself in your lap as Mammon and her sister begun kissing you again. "Get her, girls - come on!" he said, getting them excited.

"Mammon!" you screeched as he begun tickling you, the girls laughing from on top of you. This was your life now - crazy, chaotic, insanity. But you wouldn't have it any other way, not any more.


End file.
